A Kitsune Life
by PZldfn
Summary: Slight AU, Naruto’s last name was left alone and the village knows about his family, but the village stills hates him for killing the Yondaime Hokage. There are also forces in the village that want the Kyuubi’s power as their own. NaruHina, Fem Kyuubi


**Summary:** Slight AU, Naruto's last name was left alone and the village knows about his family, but the village stills hates him for killing the Yondaime Hokage. There are also forces in the village that want the Kyuubi's power as their own. NaruHina, Fem Kyuubi (As a mother to Naruto)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A Kitsune Life

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Team Seven just came back from Wave and in all it was a successful mission. Well except for one small thing, Naruto got injured badly and for some reason Kyuubi wasn't healing him. Kakashi wasn't the one to get worried about stuff, but with Naruto and knowing that he should of all ready be healed that was getting the Jounin worried. He knew if something happened to Naruto, then the Hokage would have something happen to him. Kakashi just hoped that the hospital didn't give him any argument about Naruto. Sadly for Kakashi the moment he step in all the nurses gave him a glare.

One of the nurses came up to Kakashi; she then gave Naruto an evil look and looked back at Kakashi. "Excuse me sure, but why did you bring _him_ here?" The nurse asked Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed knowing this will take awhile. "I brought him here because he needs medical treatment immediately or else he might die." Kakashi said hoping that the threat of death would help.

The nurse looked at Naruto again and then at Kakashi before giving a fake sympathy look. "I'm sorry sir but all the rooms are filled up and we can't take another person." The nurse then turned away and walked off.

'_Busy my ass; you just don't want to help him. Great now where do I go.' _Kakashi thought while trying to think of somewhere that would take Naruto in. Luckily he saw Hinata walking by, most of the village might hate him, but the Hyuuga clan never did show any hate towards him maybe they could help him. "Excuse me Hinata, I need your help." Kakashi yelled out to Hinata.

Hinata hearing someone say something looked to see who it was, when she turned to look she saw her beloved Naruto unconscious and resting in Kakashi arms. She quickly rushed over to Kakashi and looked him straight in the eye. "What happened to him?" She asked while checking for his pulse.

"We were on a mission and he got hurt. Do you think your clan can help him?" Kakashi asked, hoping that she can do something. Hinata shook her head yes and told Kakashi to follow her quickly.

XXXX

Hinata and Kakashi both made it to the Hyuuga clan house. When they got there they were stopped by the two guards at the front gate. The one on the left looked at Hinata and then started to speak. "Lady Hinata you know outsiders are not allow in." The guard said while making a glance look at Kakashi.

Kakashi seeing this was upset, so he let the two guards know this. "Look all we need is someone to look at Naruto, I swear that neither of us will try and steal anything."

The guard who spoke before looked at Kakashi again. "I'm sorry but only Lady Hinata and Naruto-same may enter."

Kakashi gave an odd look to the man that was in front of him, did he just say Naruto was allowed but not him. But before he could say anything Hinata beat him to the punch. "Please let Kakashi-sensei in, he is Naruto-kun's sensei and has the right to help his student. If you have any problems please talk to my father, but right now Naruto-kun's life is on the line so move it." With that the two guards let the three enter the compound.

They quickly made their way to the medical wing of the compound. When they got there Hinata saw there main doctor. "Kimi-san Naruto-kun needs help right now." Hinata asked Kimi.

Kimi quickly looked at Naruto and she could tell right off something was wrong very wrong. "What happened to him and I need details." Kimi said while looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up to see a woman at his same height, she was wearing a stander doctor's robe with a pink shirt to go under it, she wore a long black hair down and you could tell she was a Hyuuga by here white eyes. "He was hit by mutable needles." Kakashi said leaving out the part when Kyuubi chakra came out.

Kimi looked at him and knew he wasn't saying everything. "Did something happen with Kyuubi chakra at all?" Kimi asked Kakashi.

Kakashi was shocked, did this person just mention Kyuubi in front of Hinata. Hinata seeing Kakashi face knew what he was thinking. "Its ok Kakashi-sensei, I already know about Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto-kun." Hinata explaining that to Kakashi.

Kakashi just looked at her then shrugged it off, he then looked back at Kimi. "Yes actually, he thought Sasuke got killed and then red chakra started to come out. Do you think that it has anything to do with this?"

Kimi looked at Naruto and then back at Kakashi and sigh. "Maybe, but I'll need time to see. For now can you and Lady Hinata wait outside for now?" Both Hinata and Kakashi nodded and went outside.

Kakashi was curies, how Hinata knew about Kyuubi and better yet why is Naruto allowed in the Hyuuga compound. "Hey Hinata, if it's alright with you can you tell me how you know?" Kakashi asked Hinata.

Hinata looked up and thought for a moment and started to explain everything to Kakashi. "Well you see Kakashi-sensei, me and Naruto-kun go way back. We first met at the academy…"

**Flashback-**

A small seven year old Hinata was running from a group of kids. She had tears in her eyes as she was crying her heart out. It had just been a few weeks since a mother passed away and now a bunch of kids were picking on her just because of her eyes. She saw a tree and quickly sat down and put her knees to her face.

A small blonde saw this and ran up to the dark haired girl. "Hey are you alright?" He asked Hinata, his answer was a shake of the head from the girl. "What happened, why are you crying?" The boy asked.

Hinata slowly looked up and saw a boy no older then her staring down at her. The boy had on black shorts with a white shirt that had the village symbol on the front in red. He had funny looking whiskers marks and he had wonderful blue eyes. She then remembers that he asked her what happened. "Umm, those k-kids over t-there w-were p-picking on me b-because of my e-eyes." She told the blonde boy in between sobs. The boy then did something that surprised Hinata; he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the group.

When they got there, the boy looked straight up to the kids. "Hey, were you picking on this girl just because she looks different?!" The boy yelled at the group.

One of the boys looked at him and then put a smug smile on. "Yeah we did, what are you going to do about it?" The boy asked.

The blonde boy seemed to get mad at this as he tightens the grip on Hinata. "What makes you so special that you get to pick on others?!" The blonde boy yells again.

The boy that was talking for the group just got mad at this blonde who was trying to stop their fun. "Because we can kick your butt, that's why!" The boy yelled as all his friends started to go after the blonde boy.

After the blonde was beaten to a pulp the other kids left the area and Hinata quickly ran to the boy. "I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess." Hinata said as fresh tears wear starting to form.

The blonde boy just looked at her and gave her a goofy smile. "Its ok, I'm use to getting beaten. Besides I heal quick see." As the blonde pointed to a cut that was healing rapidly.

"Still if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurt right now." Hinata said.

The blonde just shake his head no. "I'm sure someone would have hurt me eventually today." He said as if it didn't matter to him.

Hinata was stunned, how could anyone be so calmed about being hurt. "Umm, what's your name?" She asked the blonde boy.

"Oh it's Namikaze Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto asked.

"It's Hyuuga Hinata, and thank you so much for helping me Naruto-kun."

**End Flashback**

"…and that's how me and Naruto-kun became friends. After awhile Naruto-kun explained to me about Kyuubi when I was able to see its chakra in his coils." Hinata told Kakashi.

Kakashi was surprised to say the least; he never knew Naruto had any type of friends. He knew Naruto tried to make friends with his teammates but they didn't exactly like him. Kakashi was about to ask Hinata something else when Kimi came out. "You two may come in now." Kimi said as both Hinata and Kakashi stood up.

As they got in to the room, they could see that Naruto was lying on the bed with a bunch of bandages on him. Hinata was the first to speak up. "Is Naruto-kun ok Kimi?"

Kimi let a sigh escape her mouth. "Yes he is fine now; it seems that when he used a lot of Kyuubi's chakra that it damaged his body. So right now his natural body healing system is working, that's why it's been so slow. He should be fine in a few days, and he should wake up in an hour if you want to stick around." She said the last part mostly to Kakashi since she already knows Hinata would wait.

Kakashi just shook his head no. "I need to report to the Hokage about our mission and Naruto's condition, just let me know if something comes up." With that he made a hand sign and disappeared in smoke.

XXXX

Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see that he was in a femoral place. It was the sewer the represented his mind. "Man I really need to get my head out of the gutters." Naruto said to himself.

He walked the pathways that he knew would lead him to his mother. When he reached the gates that held her inside of him, he saw she wasn't there waiting for him. "Okaa-san are you there?" Naruto yelled into the cage.

A giant red fox appeared before Naruto. **"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?"** The fox asked Naruto. But before he could answer she spoke again. **"Anyways kit, how are you feeling? You have been out for three days now."** Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"Wow three days, anyways I feel kind of tire and sore. Why haven't you healed me yet?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

The fox had a sad smile before changing it into a force happy smile.** "Well you see kit when I released all that chakra into your system it kind of overloaded it."** Kyuubi answered truthfully.

"So I just have to heal on my own this time?" Naruto asked.

Again the fox had that sad smile, only this time she didn't try to change it. **"Well ordinary yes, but it seems that you can't heal fully after what happened." **

"What do you mean I can't heal fully?" Naruto asked kind of scared now.

"**Well you see your chakra coils were damaged very badly, so badly that if I try and pump any of my chakra into it, it might kill you. This also means that you can't use a lot of chakra either."** The Kyuubi explained.

"So does that mean my shinobi career is over?" Naruto asked in a sad voice.

"**Well no, there is a way to fix it. But I don't know if you would want to or not."**

At this Naruto looked up quickly at his mother. "What is the way, you know I would do anything to be a shinobi."

With a long sigh Kyuubi decided to tell him.** "Well you see kit the only way to fix your coils is to get new ones?"** With that Naruto gave her a confused look. **"I mean you would have to turn into part demon. Now before you say yes, there is one more thing you must know and know that I am completely ok with this. You see as you change I will slowly disappear** **into you; now I know you will say no to this but know I have lived a very long life and I don't mind giving it up for you."**

Naruto was shocked there was no way he would do this, how could anyone do something like this. "I can't Okaa-san; I don't want to lose you." Naruto said as a tear came down his face.

At the sight of this Kyuubi slipped one of her tails through the cage to wrap around Naruto. **"Do not worry about that, the process will take many years to complete. And even when it is done I will still be with you." **Kyuubi said to try and comfort Naruto.** "Sides it's the only way for you to ever become Hokage, so will you let me start the process?"**

Naruto looked up to his mother; his eyes still have tears running down them. "Will you promise it will take years?" He asked in between sobs.

Kyuubi gave him a warm smile.** "Yes kit, and during that time I will teach you how to control your new abilities when they pop up, ok?" **Naruto just nodded his head yes. **"Good, now you get some rest you are going need a lot of it when I get down ok." **With that Naruto's body slowly faded away.

* * *

A/N: Well everyone that was the first chapter of this story. Hope I did a good job on it since this is my third story. Also if you are wondering why Hinata isn't as shy as she usually is, it's because I hate that shyness at least the typing of it. Anyways please RXR and have a good day ;)


End file.
